Cards
The DWMI cards are small & rectangular shaped. The card is exactly 6.3cm x 8.8cm. The front of the card shows the picture of the person or event (The Groske), their stats (Bravery, Intelligence, Speed, Loyalty, Skill), episode (Death of the Doctor) and other things used for the game. The Back.jpg|right|Normal back of card Extreme card.jpg|The back of EXTREME Card DSC01459.jpg|Back of a 3D card IMGP1588.JPG|Back of an Ultimate Collection card test set back.JPG|Back of a Test Set card On the back it has the DWMI Logo along with the Scientist Dalek, Eternal Dalek and Drone Dalek flying around exterminating and at the bottom. The website adress was www.doctorwhomi.com, however this site is no longer live. On a 3-D card the 3D symbol replaces the Daleks and the web adress underneath that. The Extreme cards feature a Supreme Dalek on the back and the word EXTREME! The cards are put into eight categories: Doctors, Doctor's Allies, Monsters, Gadgets, Adventures, Special edition, and Infinite. For a list of cards featuring specific characters click [[:Category:Character Cards|'here']]. There are sepearte pages listing the cards for each level: *Common *Rare *Super Rare 3D *Ultra Rare *Infinite *Special Edition Doctor These cards feature each one of the Doctor's regenrations from the First to the Eleventh. They also feature extra Doctor's such as Amy's Doctor Dolls and Footie Doctor. Villain These cards feature the Doctor's worst enemies, both new and old. From Davros to the Dream Lord you can always play as these purple edged cards. The Doctor's Allies These cards feature all of the Doctor's friends and companions. These cards have a light blue edge to them. Like the Doctor cards these have the same character on more than one card such as Amy Pond has at least 4. Monsters The Monster cards feature all of the species in the Whoniverse, from Krillitane to Ogrons. Gadgets These cards are different from the rest as they help you in the game by adding/subtracting eachothers stats. Others may give you an extra cards. They feature different gadgets from Doctor who like the Progenitor. Adventure These cards show which stats to play (e.g Bravery V Scariness). They feature different scenes from Doctor Who and are one of 2 types of cards that doesn't have a 3D card. Special Edition These cards are the cards you cannot get in the packs. Some come with tins or subscription gifts. They work the same way as gadget cards although these are more powerful, one being able to play a new game. The Infinite Cards These are the most rarest cards of all as they only appear in every 1000th pack. The first Infinite lets you choose one of your opponents Ally or Monster cards from one game and the second Infinite can restart the game again. The Test Set Originally, the first 90 cards of the monster invasion set were released as a test set. When the 165 card set was released nationally there were several differences from the 90 card test set. Differences included; #Names e.g. "Peter the Winder" was renamed "Winders" #Stat values #Quotes e.g. 'Mother Bloodtide' #Rarity #Pictures e.g. 'Infostamp' #Different Infinite Rarity Below is a list of the known rarity variances; 2 Common cards became Rares. 'Telos Cyberman' and 'Gravity Well'. 2 Rare cards became Commons. 'Cyber Chase' and 'Monster Mucus'. 2 Common cards became Super Rares. 'Vashta Nerada' and 'Sontarans'. 1 Ultra Rare card became a Common. 'Mars Rescue'. Your Poll Haw many cards do you have? Have'nt got any 9 18-36 40-70 100-200 Over 200 345 Category:DWMI Paraphernalia Category:About the Cards